Auto Shop
by joayla
Summary: Rosalie has struggled in the past to find her calling. This story describes how Rosalie decided to take auto shop that very first time, and her reasons behind it! Now it's a series of one shots of her time in Auto shop.
1. Reasons

**Just could not stop thinking about the motivation behind **

**Rosalie becoming a mechanic!!!**

**S Meyer owns all I just play around in their Garage !!!!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Reasons **

"Rosalie Hun, you sure you want to take this class? You can always change your mind Sugar." Emmett was too kind to me but he knew me by now, I was stubborn. God we've been together for over a decade. This was his first time in high school so of course I would not leave his side. I had finally persuaded Carlisle to let Emmett join this School term even though he had a few accidents a couple of years back with his diet. Carlisle was concerned about Emmett but I told him that both Edward and I were going to look after him and a gentle persuasion from Esme, he caved in. The three of us were walking down the corridor to the classroom and Emmett was taking his time carrying my books for me like the perfect gentleman. Edward was pinching the bridge of his nose listening to both of our thoughts.

"Rosalie you know you don't have to do this I'll look after Emmett you can go and do something more creative with your time if you wish."

"No honestly, I really don't mind, who knows I might even enjoy this class you know something different?" I flicked my hair over my shoulder. I was trying to dazzle them both, but honestly I knew deep down I did not really want to take this class but what option did I have? The boys will be taking this class and I would be stuck with a bunch of humans. I shot Edward a warning glance knowing he had heard my thoughts.

Both had desperately tried to talk me out of this decision even taking me on a hunt at the weekend. I thought about all the pros and cons; however I came to the same conclusion I was sticking with Emmett! Esme had thought it was because of our deep feelings for one another and how we're barely able to stay away from each other. I understood this reasoning; it's even hard for me to let him go hunting with Edward and Carlisle. But this was a trivial problem to the one that made me take this class. I could have explained to her and she would have understood as she felt the same as me. But bringing up the topic would only hurt Esme too and she had finally found some peace in having us around. However I did not want to let her know that I will never find the peace I am searching for. It still mad me feel raw inside every time I thought of that.

Eventually I gave in and agreed with her and she dismissed it as me just being stubborn and just humoured me. Knowing how difficult this class would be for me. She warned me of the difficulties and how I would have to behave and I agreed that if I decided later that I did not enjoy it I would pull out and switch electives.

Edward knew differently as did Emmett I could never put one past the pair of them. Emmett was my soul mate and my rock he understood what I had gone through to get to where I was today. However Edward had to live with it to a degree having to hear every deranged thought on the matter.

As I looked up I had realized they had both stopped walking, turning around I put my hands on my hips "What now?" I asked with agitation.

"Look Rosalie I know you don't want to take this class but you _do _have other options."

"Like what?" I spat back at Edward angry at him for listening. Emmett hesitated and walked towards me with his arms out to me, that was when I knew they had planned this little chat.

"There is always needle craft or cookery." He failed to mention the last elective that would really push my limits.

"Look here the both of you" I stressed pointing my finger angrily at them. "I will be taking this class with you if it's the last class that exists. I am already taking French and you both know full well the other language classes are at the same time." I tried to walk away but Emmett had hold of my hand.

"I'm certainly not taking a human cookery class. What's the point if we don't eat and I am not even remotely interested in touching any of it either, or for a learning experience Edward." I rolled my eyes. _Unless…_

"No Rosalie we would not enjoy tasting your culinary delights." Edward sighed reading my thoughts.

"And needle craft is definitely out too. I had enough of that in my previous life to last a life time, and what with everyone pricking their fingers do you honestly think I would be able to cope I know I have the strongest revolve only second to Carlisle but even then……' I trailed off not wanting to bring up the childcare elective. I was definitely not taking that class in a thousand years. I was not a glutton for punishment. I would not be able to cope with misery and the hatred I have bottle up.

Being now doomed to this immortal state for eternity, I could not bring myself to believe that I was unable to conceive children. In reality I desperately wanted children and I had visions of a little baby being held in my arms with the perfect little face that was an even mix of Emmett and I, this was my main reason to take this class, I needed a distraction to get away from my past and my ongoing suffering. I did not need to be reminded of what I was. So to go into child care class was like rubbing salt into a wound. In fact most classes that the girls attended where deliberately designed around the concept of the woman being for most a mother and a domestic Goddess. I could not be that person and I refused to be the other, so what was the point of suffering unnecessarily. Then Edward lowered his head knowing my thoughts and miseries, whispered a silent '_sorry_,' I glanced towards him acknowledging his apology and collected myself holding back the silent tears and I marched purposefully into class.

Once in the classroom I straightened out my skirt and blouse, took a seat in the back row with Emmett to my left and Edward to my right. Emmett took my hand in his under the desk and gave it a reassuring squeeze to show me that he supported my decision. I glanced over at Edward and could feel his frustration. I could see his eye brows tightening into a frown; he must've been trying to deflect the thoughts. I always forgot how he struggled with the thoughts whilst I was in his presence. But I knew how much I would enjoy them. I could hear the silent whispers and feel the stolen glances that were directed my way and I just loved being the centre of everyone's curiosity this cheered me immensely.

At that point the teacher arrived and took his place at the head of the class room and wrote on the chalk board.

_**Mr. Hudson**_

_**AUTOSHOP**_

As he turned back to the class his gaze hit me directly and Edward whispered to low for human hearing.

"Told you so." Ignoring him I looked at Mr. Hudson defiantly.

"Miss…" he inquired confusingly.

"Hale." I responded.

"Miss Hale," He sighed, "I think you may be in the wrong class dear, Child Care is in the next building." Emmett squeezed my hand more tightly knowing that fury was brewing inside me. I took a deep breath to try and calm myself knowing already of the scene I was about to create.

"He doesn't understand Rose stay calm, I love you. You know?" Emmett breathed I could hear the desperation in his voice; he was trying to distract me. And I had promised Carlisle I was going to look after him.

I took another breath and tried to shift my thoughts to the situation in hand, "Mr. Hudson I believe I am in the correct class I put auto shop down as one of my electives." I calmly stated.

He glanced down at the register in front of him and I could see his eyes reading down the list till he got to my name "Ah…yes your name does appear to be on my list however I do not believe that Auto Shop is a class suited to lovely young ladies such as yourself, and, you would do better drawing your attentions to a more productive skill like cookery or needlecraft."

I gripped the edge of the bench and rose so I was standing and addressed him directly "Mr. Hudson I assure you I elected this class because I wanted to take it. I have an interest in motor vehicles and wish to pursue that interest further," I paused not knowing how far I could push this teacher. I took a deep breath heaving my chest forward. At this point I knew I would have to dazzle him. I flicked my hair over my shoulder and looked through my lashes. I took another deep breath and continued. 'If I wanted to take needlecraft or cookery, believe me I would not be having this conversation with you right now." I sat down letting him digest my words. After an agonizing few seconds I heard him mutter to himself _"Never had a girl in this class before but it's not against the rules" _

Edward smirked at me and whispered to low for humans to hear "he thinks you will transfer next week"

'Yeah, okay Edward, you know how stubborn my wife is." Emmett stifled a laugh

"Miss Hale you understand that this is a very hard class and as you have elected it I will be treating you as one of the guys. And that means you will put your own tools away at the end of each session and nobody will take pity on you if you can't loosen a bolt or if you chip a finger nail….. Do you understand me, Miss?"

"Yes Sir' I simply replayed having won the battle.

As I sat there with complete satisfaction on my face knowing I had gotten my own way and knowing the fact that heavy tools and engine parts were not going to cause me difficulty or injury. Honestly I could pulverize the engine to dust if I wanted too.

I was brought back down to earth when I heard what Mr. Hudson had to say next "Coveralls are situated at the rear of the class room and you are expected to wear them at every class, you will also be required to own a suitable pair of work boots...' Mr. Hudson continued with the class. Having never taken shop before I did not realize the clothing situation. How could I not have seen that coming? I was going to have to seriously think this through. Could I really pull off a set of nasty ill fitting coveralls and flat man boots? I shuddered at the thought of it. Edward was nearly doubling over with silent hysterics having listened to my thoughts on the Coveralls and boots and Emmett smiled seductively and breathed into my ear.

"I think you will look sexy in coveralls honey!"

_Oh, boy!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PLEASE

PLEASE

PLEASE

REVIEW


	2. My Sister

**Ok so I do not own Twilight or any of the retro visions.**

* * *

My Sister

Even though I had been taking auto shop for a number of years now, it was never boring. With every New Year, there were always new breakthroughs. The combustion engine stayed relatively simple; however, with the improvements of metals, fuels and engineering, there was always something new to keep me occupied. _D__istracted_. I realized early on that I enjoyed the class; I found working on cars to be relatively calming. In the way Carlisle had his calling in medicine, I had found mine in mechanics. There was something about bringing the cold, broken heart of metal back to life in a beautiful body that made it feel almost poetic.

I had worked my way through shop in a number of high schools and colleges. It had always been the same; one of the guys shadowing me like my own personal body guard. Like I needed protecting. Honestly, what was going to happen to me? I was a vampire for crying out loud.

Usually it was Emmett; occasionally Edward, and sometimes both. Recently it had been Jazz's turn. Even Carlisle and I have had many an evening reconditioning engines in the various garages of many a home. Like a true father, he has taken an interest in what his children have enjoyed, even taking time from his busy schedule for each of our pursuits. I appreciated every time he got his hands dirty.

So why was this year so different?

Well today was different because I was walking to shop with _Alice _bouncing on my arm. In our matching coveralls that Alice had made, with the Cullen crest on the back. This had been her fist semester in shop having preferred the computer and design courses our various schools had to offer. This would be an interesting year, if only because it was her first foray into mechanics. If Alice did something, she always gave a hundred and ten percent- in looking the part at least. She was never going to look any less than a grease monkey.

She had had the vision that she was going to take shop in the middle of summer break and was determined to follow through with her plans. Jazz wasn't keen on the idea of having to be separated from her again but it didn't deter her she told him it was for his own good. It had spiked my curiosity however with Alice the reasoning eventually came out in the wash.

"So when do you think we are going to start welding?" She piped up

"You're seriously asking me again, like you don't know already?" I grinned at her. She had asked me about welding nearly every other day for the past few weeks now. She was up to something, I just knew it.

"Well, no. But I like to keep you on your toes," she giggled, dragging me quickly to class.

"If it means anything, when I think you are ready, I could show you at home." This brought a wicked grin to her face.

"Really?" she practically bounced up and down.

"Yes, Alice. Like I said, when _I_ think you are ready!" I actually found myself smiling back at her. Damn, she was infectious.

"Oh thank you, Rosie! You won't regret this!" She jumped into my arms, knocking me back slightly. I pushed her back down. "Sorry!"

She excitedly linked arms with me and we walked the rest of the way to class in silence. Once the glares and quiet mumblings had quieted down after our arrival to class (you would think the guys would have gotten over our presence by now) we actually started class. We had set to work with the job designated to us of stripping a car down to check its points and leads. I was watching as Alice skillfully pulled the leads away and started removing the plugs effortlessly. While she was working, she started humming a catchy tune that I had not heard before.

"So am I ever going to find out what this fascination is with welding?" I asked, breaking into her humming.

"You should mention the angle grinding, too, Rosie," she smirked pushing her tongue out at me.

"Alice, I was getting to that too, as you well know …. God you are infuriating."

"I aim to please," she smirked

I watched her silently. Each time I went to tell her that she was going wrong, she changed her approach and corrected herself. She twirled the wrench effortlessly as if it was meant to be in her hand.

She smiled. "Ok, Rose. Sulking is not going to help."

"What! I am not sulking, and I wasn't going to either," I quickly snapped as I looked at her, confused. Ok, so I was a bit quiet today. But sulking, I was not. Yet.

"Really …Ok, I will take your word for it." She winked at me. Just then, Shaun, one of our classmates, walked over to us. I groaned quietly so he didn't hear me, but Alice did.

"Hi girls, do you need any assistance?" he cockily asked us. Ali just giggled.

Between the two of us, we could probably strip this engine down in less than five minutes, _without _tools, if we were working at full speed.

"No thanks, it's all good. I think we have it covered." I moved to ignore him and looked under the hood. As I turned my back to him, I instantly regretted it.

"Whoooo! Nice coveralls there, Rosie." He whistled at me and I felt the warmth of his finger hesitantly ghost over the embroidered design on my back. I whipped my head round, and glared at him. I was pissed that my plait didn't smack him round the face. Oh well, better luck next time. I watched him in slow motion as his face contorted in sheer panic, and before I could react any further, he was on his way across the workshop.

"I fail to remember why I am wearing this today," I angrily said, waving my hand across the new, very fitted coveralls accentuating my curves. "Not that they're not nice." I was unable to withhold the grin that spread across my face from the attention I knew my coveralls were causing.

"You know Em will find them sexy as hell." Alice smirked as I smiled, thinking of what Emmett's reaction would be when he returned from his hunting trip with Jazz and Edward.

"Ok, Hun. You got me there …. But why are we wearing them to school and not just shop?" I lightened the tone slightly.

"We are starting a new trend a few weeks early." She ducked back under the hood quicker than she should, obviously trying to hide something.

"So you are in shop, just so that you can start a trend?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, the trend is only part of the fun! And to be honest, in a few weeks, all the girls will be desperate to join shop! _Trust me._" She tapped her temple which, disturbingly, actually reminded me of Edward.

"Does this trend include the fascination with welding?" I could not help myself. She knew I was digging for information.

"Maybe," she hinted with a quick smirk, but hurriedly carried on with the conversation.

"It's mainly for Jasper. You know how you will do anything for Emmett. Well, I am not averse to learning new skills either."

"So what's it take to be in the know then, Missy?" I bumped her gently with my hips.

"You will find out later tonight, I swear!" She playfully bumped me back.

"You had better! I don't think I can take anymore chat of welding and angle grinding, no matter how much I love shop," I sighed, returning to the job at hand, putting new leads and plugs in the place of the ones that Alice had previously removed .

"You better get used to it. Em is not going to shut up about it." I felt her lean into the engine compartment to watch what I was doing. Just as I was going to tell her of a little trick I knew to do this job quickly, I felt her tense next to me. I heard the metal of the engine compartment groan under her grip. I watched as she stared absently into space, and I waited patiently for her to ride out the vision.

"Alice?" I whispered quietly, so no one else could hear.

"Emmett wants a new car for his birthday," she said matter of factly.

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know. I've been restoring that car for a year on your say-so!"

"And he will not be disappointed… don't you trust me Rosie?" I sighed.

"Well of course I do! That's why I spent so much time and money on that hunk of junk. I want it to be a perfect restoration."

"Not this birthday. Two years from now." She had that excited look in her eye. This was not a good sign. It was bad enough I was already hiding _one_ car for Emmett, let alone stashing two away.

"You look too excited Ali." I looked over at her and she giggled.

"Well this little surprise is going to be fun," she teased.

"How… you said that about the last project!" I said exasperatedly, remembering the difficulty I had finding some of the parts for the 1939 Buick that Emmett had set his heart on. But I had to admit, I was grateful for the little sprite's help in finding said parts.

"Like you're not having fun! You're in your element in that garage and you know it." She was right. I felt like I had a purpose when I was working on that car for Em. It gave me a sense of achievement. To produce something for Em that he will cherish and love.

"So what's he gonna want this time, oh knowing one?" I looked at her, awaiting her answer. Unfortunately it never came; I watched her shift her weight nervously like it was bad news or something.

"Come on, it can't be that bad," I casually cajoled her as I tightened the last lead in place on the distributer cap.

"DeLorean DMC-12," she said rapidly, turning away from my reaction. She knew my response already. I tried to act calmly, sucking in an unecessary breath and processing the information quickly.

"What did you say?" I mean, this could not be right. I knew that Em had secretly wanted the Buick, but that was purely sentimental to him. It was from our era and he was one cheesy oaf. But I honestly thought that Em had better taste in cars than a DeLorean! In all seriousness, I thought I had _taught _him better than that!

"Do you really need me to repeat it?" She raised her eyebrow at me. "Are you going to deny him?"

"No, I don't need you to repeat it," I said as I shook my head and glared at her. "And I just might deny him. I bet he wanted it for the doors. Seriously, he has no style. If he wants funky doors, I'll get him a Lamborghini Countache." I was in no way going to add a frigging DeLoran to our collection. It was literally a heap of shit, without even a single coat of paint! It looked like something out of space, or worse, a movie.

"Nice substitution! It will remind him of Sideswipe from Transformers! He's gonna love it!" I looked at her confused.

"You know, _robots in disguise,_" she giggled. I shot her a look of disdain.

"Oops sorry you won't know about that either; not till next year," she added. I took a deep breath trying to be patient with her and hear her out.

"Rose, he also wants a _flux capacitor,_ but I am still working out what the hell that is. Do you have any ideas?" She ran her hand through her hair. She had seriously been spending too much time with Edward "And I see him asking us all to call him Doc Brown, but I don't see him in med school. I am confused as hell. My only thought is that it hasn't been invented yet." It was as if she was still trying to process all the information out loud.

"Well we all know your visions are subjective; I am gonna ride this one out and say _no _babe… Today I am gonna bet against you!" I patted her on the shoulder and started packing up as the day was coming to an end. "So you gonna let me know this trend?"

"Yep, come on then." She smiled at my blatant change of subject.

After letting the guys know that we were heading off on our own tonight, we left behind a very frustrated Emmett and Jasper.

"Seriously? Bad Boy's?!" I huffed. "You get me dressed up for a night at the cinema to watch a film about street gangs? I thought this was a girly night!" I pondered to myself what the connection was. Ok, so Sean Penn was the lead, but I just did not get the connection.

"Patience is a virtue!" Alice winked at me and handed me a bucket of popcorn. She was obviously going out for a full human experience tonight. We sat in the back row to avoid the staring and I was not surprised that the cinema was practically empty at this late hour.

"Any more thoughts on the DeLorean?" She was practically bouncing in the seat.

I looked at her, wondering if she was being serious. In that moment, I realized that she was. She could actually see Emmett wanting this car. I just couldn't do it though. This car was a disgrace to automotive history. The manufacturer actually had the cheek to call the DMC-12 a sports car and try to compare it to the likes of Ferrari, Masarati and Porsche. To do that was a tragedy. This car did not even come close to the perfection that the other cars embodied. It was unattractive, and the power and handling were shameful to say the least.

"Alice, no matter what happens, Hun, I will _not _be purchasing a DeLorean in the near or distant future." I watched Alice, hoping I had not hurt her feelings. It was still hard dealing and sharing some things with Alice even though she had been my sister for years. However I was surprised to see her grinning at me. Like she knew something I did not know. Which in this case, was always.

"That's ok!" She was shaking with excitement. Normally she would be pressing me a lot harder on this, like with the Buick. Alice had nagged me for nearly six weeks on that; to be honest, in hindsight, I was pleased that she had. Emmett was going to love it when it was done. So what had changed for her to be reacting in such a strange manner?

Alice was staring absently at the screen when I flicked some popcorn at her.

"Ok?" I questioned.

"Yep, all sorted!" She was trying really hard to not smile.

"Sorted, is it?" Then it clicked.

"You had better not Alice Cullen" I was seething now.

"Wouldn't dream of it," she said cheekily. Of course she wouldn't. She never slept! Alice tried to look away but I had her cornered as she was sitting next to the wall.

"Spill Alice … Now" I quietly urged.

"Jazz and I are going to get it for him…. In fact this works better- like it was always supposed to come from me! As though we have some connection over it! I am still trying to see the finer details as to when and how…."At that point I cut her off.

"Well have fun with that." I smiled to myself. I think I actually had one over on the pixie.

"Oh, I will?"

"So what's your game plan…? What are you gonna do, call the dealer and order one?"

"Well of course, Rosie what else will I do?" She looked totally confused.

Now feeling quite annoyed that she would go against my wishes of _not _adding a DeLorean to my and Emmett's collection, I thought I would tease her a bit. "Ooh, do I know something that the all-seeing Alice does not?"

"I very much doubt it," she responded quite sarcastically.

"Ok, but I have a feeling that phoning up and ordering it will not work somehow." I was feeling rather smug and wanted to hold on to my little tid bit. But I couldn't help myself. Knowing that she would scour the earth till she found one, and that I could never delay her forever, I might as well give it up. She would see it soon anyway, so I might as well get my moment in.

"Why not?"

"The company closed down last year; they are not making them anymore."

"Seriously?" She gulped, shocked. I could tell she was looking ahead with her new found information trying to fill in her blanks.

"Yes, Hun. Did you really not know?" I smiled and clapped my hands quietly. Annoying her further.

"No I never knew. Why would I, honestly you know I don't check the future of everything. I only keep an eye on things we have investments in, the weather and our family."

"You forgot to mention Fashion, Hun" I laughed and so did she, and as we did, the tension between us was gone as quick as it started. And that's when I realized I truly had gained a sister.

Knowing my decisions, she spoke quietly. "Sister, you know you are going to let me buy it."

I found myself taking her hand in mine, and patting it gently. "I know I will. As long as I don't have to ride in it, I will be fine."

"Rose, he won't have it long, I see him crashing it while screaming, '88 miles per hour!' So I would not worry too much. It will be a passing phase."

We both giggled at my husband's stupidity, me trying to figure out what he was going to do, and Alice seeing what he would do.

And with that, the lights dimmed and the trailers started while Alice sat silently rocking with excitement.

"_You walk out there and the music starts you just feel it. Your body just moves there is something inside of you it just clicks and your gone_ _it's like your somebody else for awhile."_

And then the music started the same as Alice had been humming for the past few weeks. I looked at her excitedly. The next few weeks at school were definitely gonna be fun and she was right. Emmett was going to love this movie.

"_Her name is Alex._

_She works in a male world._

_She dances in a world of her dreams._

_Flashdance_

_If a dream comes through just one time it can change your life for all time"_

**A/N: - I would just like to say thank you to the wonderful**

**edward-bella-harry-ginny- ebgh**

**.net/u/1730508/**

**For being more than amazing, **

**Even though you are the other side of the world fiction has brought us together.**

**Thank you for all the help it was really appreciated.**


End file.
